The Weekend Vacation
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo spend a weekend at a resort. With nothing to do the gang gets into a whirlwind of drama; truth or dare, some steamy romance, and even a fight that threatens their friendship! But if there's one thing the Fairy Tail wizards know, it's how to stick together to the end. NaLu Grayza Rowen. LEMONS Nalu-4 Grayza-11... Gratsu-8&9. Grayza sickfic-4
1. Trains

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel groaned as the train took a hard turn to the left. "Why can't we walk?" he whined. The pink haired dragon slayer was sprawled out across one of the chairs on his stomach.

"Because we'd be walking for a week straight," Erza said.

Across the train cart, the rest of the group sat on identical chairs. Romeo had his arm around Wendy and Gray had fallen asleep on Erza's shoulder. No one wanted to be anywhere near the sick mage. Wendy tried to help, but it seemed Natsu was still immune to her Troia spell.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Natsu," Wendy said sheepishly as she picked up another card. "I guess my Troia is useless now." Her face saddened and she looked down at the floor.

"Aw hey c'mon, Wendy," Romeo said, smiling and pulling her in closer to his chest. "It's not your fault."

Wendy blushed slightly.

Feeling sorry for him Lucy sat down next to Natsu and lifted him up.

"Hang in there, Natsu," she murmured softly. "It's only a few hours." She rested his head on her lap and began to gently rub his back.

Natsu curled his legs into his chest and tried to focus on Lucy's scent. But the train was going through a particular windy set of tracks and his stomach lurched.

He sprinted outside with his hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

Nothing unusual.

Erza had fallen asleep with her head resting against Gray's. And Romeo and Wendy were too busy giggling about something to notice.

Lucy sighed and decided she should be with him.

The six wizards surprisingly weren't on a job this weekend. They'd just finished one with a particularly high pay and decided to spend the weekend relaxing at one of Fiore's best resorts.

The only problem was it was basically across the country.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said as she stepped out onto the train car's outside platform. The dragon slayer was draped over the railing, moaning and looking unusually pale.

"Hey are you alright?" Lucy asked as she rubbed his back. "You look a lot worse than usual."

Natsu's stomach seized and he vomited heavily over the railing.

When he was done he wiped his mouth and slid to the ground. "This is torture," he whispered.

Lucy spread her legs around him and pulled Natsu against her so he was lying against her chest. With one hand she rubbed his stomach and the with the other she wrapped around his chest.

"Just close your eyes," she whispered into his ear. "I'm here. Okay? I'm going to take care of you." She kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I promise."

Natsu still groaned and he still felt extremely sick. But Lucy's hand on his stomach felt so good.

Suddenly feeling something at the back of his throat he struggled to get up, but he felt so weak and Lucy was holding him.

All he could manage was to turn pathetically to his right before vomiting again.

Lucy flinched a little as some of it splashed onto her shoe. But she quickly regained her composure and helped Natsu onto his hands and knees.

The first few retches brought up nothing. He only gagged, making choking noises that worried Lucy.

"Are you trying to hold it in or something?" Lucy asked as he continued to gag.

Natsu shook his head, still choking on the gas that kept coming up his throat. "I'm trying… I can't…"

Then Lucy had an idea. With two fingers she began pushing against Natsu's stomach. But it wasn't like before. She pressed harder against his tortured stomach.

Natsu's eyes grew wide before he coughed and retched _loudly_.

Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd always gotten motion sick. But this time seemed to be worse than the others.

She began rubbing his back with two hands as he continued to violently throw up. First she squeezed his shoulders, then traveled all the way down his toned back.

Finally Natsu sat back, eyes half open, exhausted from his feat.

Lucy pulled him back into their original position on the floor and wiped his mouth with her sleeve. "Feel better?" she asked.

"A little." He mumbled. "Can we just get Gray or Erza to knock me out or something?"

Lucy nodded and helped the dragon slayer stand. She practically carried him into the train car.

The two of them sat on their same chair.

"Woah, Natsu," Romeo said when he saw them. "You really don't look good."

Wendy's face saddened. "I really wished my Troia would still work," she said to herself.

Erza was still sleeping. But Gray was awake.

"Hey, Gray we need a favor," Lucy said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake up Erza.

"For the love of god knock me out please!" Natsu wailed. "I'm dying here."

Gray smirked and gently removed himself from Erza. "Sure thing, Natsu."

Then without warning he quickly jabbed him in the solar plexis. Natsu let out a breath of air then went limp against Lucy.

"Thanks, Gray," Lucy smiled.

"No problem." He went back to Erza.

Natsu, now fast asleep, lay comfortably on Lucy's lap.

Four hours later the train came to a stop.

"Thank god," Natsu mumbled as he rolled off the chair, landing with a thump. He'd woken up for the last ten minutes of it. "Ugh the world's still spinning," he moaned.

Lucy called Horologium and he carried Natsu the rest of the way to their hotel. For some reason Natsu didn't get sick riding the celestial spirit.

Suddenly a grin formed across Natsu's face and he leapt out of Horologium. "Aw yea I'm feeling better now! I'm all fired up! This is gonna be awesome!" He threw his hands in the air and accidently punched Gray in the face. The two of them argued for the rest of the way.

Erza and Lucy rolled their eyes as fireballs and ice shards flew in the air.

Five minutes later they were at the resort. It was beautiful. Hot springs and pools were all around it and the rooms were huge.

Gray and Erza shared one room. After that it was Natsu and Lucy, and then Wendy and Romeo.

"We'll meet in ten minutes out in the hallway," Erza said before entering her room.

"For what?" Romeo asked.

Erza smiled, a rare sight. "I propose we all go swimming."

Wendy beamed and she and Romeo ran into their room to change. Nastsu cheered.

* * *

Ten minutes later they gathered in the hallway.

The boys had been the fastest, only needing to pull on board shorts… and Natsu's scarf of course.

When the girls came out the three of them tried (and failed) to keep their eyes from ogling.

Natsu tried not to stare at the girls, especially Wendy and Erza. It was totally weird. They were his friends. Plus, he had Lucy. But he couldn't help himself. He was a guy surrounded by beautiful girls who were practically in their underwear.

…and Gray and Romeo of course.

Erza chose a plain black bikini. Her long red hair was tied into a high ponytail she was sporting dark aviator sunglasses. Gray seemed to be enjoying himself, pulling her into his chest and whispering something into her ear.

Wendy had on a purple one piece without straps. It was still more cute than sexy… but Natsu had to admit… the girl was growing up.

Lucy was wearing a bubble gum pink monokini with white straps that criss crossed down her back. Now with _her _he didn't feel guilty about staring.

The three of them noticed the boys faces. Wendy blushed. Lucy giggled. Erza chuckled quietly to herself. They'd all seen each other naked way too many times (especially Gray), but that didn't stop the teenage hormones.

They decided to go to the pool instead of the hot springs.

Natsu jumped in first, knees tucked in for a cannon ball. Gray and Romeo followed right after.

"Well we can't let the boys show us up…" Erza said. "C'mon girls!"

The three of them jumped in too, laughing at the boys' stunted faces.

Romeo raised his hands in the air. "We should play truth or day when we get back in the room!"

Erza's face turned mischievous. "Or… we could play it now."

"In the pool?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "Truth or Dare. In the pool." She magically pulled out a bottle of Sake from the air. "And if you chicken out on something you take a drink of this. Deal?"

They all answered in unison. "Deal."

* * *

**Next chapter will be their game of truth or dare!**

**... and WARNING it get's a little dirty ;)**


	2. Truth or Dare (Part 1)

**Thank you so much to IwillwaitformymadmanXD and to the guest user who reviewed! It made my day!**

**Keep on reviewing, guys!**

**WARNING: Seriously, innocent minds will be scarred. Do not review saying this was too inappropriate. I warned you.**

* * *

_5:13 pm_

They sat in a circle a few feet away from the pool; Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, and then Gray. They'd grabbed their towels, but they were still in their swimsuits.

"Okay let's make one thing clear first," Erza said. "Anything goes. Whoever is dating who _doesn't _matter in this game." She eyed Natsu and Lucy. "Got it? No getting jealous because someone is kissing your boyfriend/girlfriend or whatever."

"If you don't want to do something you take a drink of Sake," Erza held up the bottle of alcohol. "Everyone clear?"

The others nodded.

"Oh and one more thing!" Erza went on. "A truth or dare can be for _everyone _but the person asking the question or telling the dare must first drink the Sake _and _remove a piece of clothing.

Wendy and Romeo turned bright red. "But we're barely wearing anything already!" Romeo protested.

Erza thought. "Okay… towels count."

"Still!"

Erza shrugged.

"Still wanna play with the big boys?" Natsu smirked.

Romeo groaned but nodded.

"Ok then. I'll go first," Erza said. "We'll start off simple. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how hot is Natsu in bed?"

Wendy squeaked. "I thought we were starting off easy!"

"I said simple… not easy," Erza said with a glint in her eye.

Lucy blushed but answered confidently. "9." She winked at the beaming boy sitting next to her. "He is a _fire _dragon slayer after all."

Gray elbowed Natsu and chuckled.

"My turn!" Lucy announced. "Romeo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Wendy," Lucy said. "And make her want more."

Wendy pulled her towel over her head and squeaked. Romeo froze, eyes wide. "What?"

"You heard me," Lucy laughed.

"Have you guys even kissed yet?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah we have but I mean…" Romeo stuttered. "Ugh. Fine."

"You're welcome," Lucy winked at the two youngest.

Wendy peaked out from under her towel, only to be grabbed by Romeo. He took her wrists in his hands kissed her.

And to everyone else's surprise… it was _very _intense.

Wendy inhaled sharply when his lips touched hers.

Romeo stuck his tongue in her mouth and licked her lips. He finished with a light nibble on her bottom lip.

Whistles and hoots floated into the air.

"Damn," Gray mused.

Romeo and Wendy were both breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated.

"So did he make you want more?" Natsu asked Wendy.

Wendy hid under her towel.

"Ahh that means yes!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Uh… guess it's my turn now?" Romeo ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," Natsu crossed his arms and smiled.

"Kiss Gray."

"WHAT?" Both boys said in unison.

Romeo grinned. "Payback."

"Oh don't act like you didn't like that kiss," Lucy said. "You loved it. Wendy did too."

Wendy curled her knees to her chest, still under the towel.

"C'mon, Natsu," Lucy nudged him. "Do it or drink."

"You _scared, _Natsu?" Romeo taunted.

That did it. "I am not!" Natsu exclaimed. Then he crawled across the circle, puckered his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut. Gray cringed.

Their lips touched for a second before both of them bolted backwards.

"Nasty," Gray wiped his mouth.

But both of them couldn't hide the rosy blush on their cheeks.

"Ugh," Natsu wiped his mouth too. "Alright, Gray, truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth," he said calmly.

"Out of the girls here," Natsu started. "How many of them have you had wet dreams about?"

Gray's cheeks reddened even more. "Seriously, Natsu?"

"You can always drink, Gray," Lucy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the question.

Gray shook his head. "Nah. I'm not letting flame brain show me up," he said. After taking a deep breath he said quietly, "all of them."

"Even Wendy?" Erza asked skeptically.

"I'm a guy. And she's not a little kid anymore." Gray shrugged. "But anyway," he threw his towel behind him. "This next one is for everyone. But Wendy gets to choose what kind of question it is. So," he looked at Wendy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Alright." Gray rubbed his hands together. "Favorite sex position and why. Go."

Wendy immidiatly grabbed the Sake and drank but ended up sputtering and coughing.

"Woah there," Natsu said. "Slow down, Wendy."

Romeo hit her back until she could breathe properly, and then grabbed the bottle from her.

"Isn't that two questions?" Natsu narrowed his eyebrows.

"Chickening out?"

"Hell no."

"Missionary," Lucy said first. "It's cliché for a reason… because it works."

"Better take some notes, Natsu," Erza raised her eyebrows. "And I'll go with cowgirl." She winked at Gray. "Because I like being on top."

"That being said," Gray put his hands on his head. "I'm not really sure what it's called, but the one where the girl's legs are wrapped around the guys waist," he paused to grab Erza, placing her on his lap, facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Because it's _super_ hot," he growled and stared into Erza's eyes. "And I can look at her the _whole _time."

"Uh, hey guys," Lucy said awkwardly. "Let's save it for the bedroom, kay?"

Erza blushed and crawled back to her spot. "You're turn, Natsu."

"Doggy-style," he said with a smirk. "Because I can be in control."

By that time, Romeo was as red as Erza's hair.

"Is it over?" Wendy asked from under her towel.

"Yup," Lucy said. "And anyway it's your turn."

Wendy looked up. "Okay uh… Erza, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Can you explain to me what… masturbation is?"

Everyone was shocked and stared at her with mouths agape.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry," Wendy buried her face in her hands. "Never mind that was too weird!"

"It definitely was not," Erza said.

"Yeah," Lucy rubbed her back. "Don't worry."

"Masturbation is when someone 'pleasures' themselves by touching their own body," Erza said. "Guys do it. Girls do it. It's natural."

"Well I've never done it," Wendy said quietly. "I've heard people talk about it though."

"You should try it," Erza said. "It feels really good. Trust me. When you're alone, touch yourself _down there _until it feels good. And trust me you'll know if you're doing it right."

"Or ya know…" Lucy said. "It doesn't have to be alone. And it doesn't have to be with your _hands."_

"True," Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

Romeo practically fainted.

"Okay well then that's everyone," Erza said. "One round done. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah!" Lucy said. "This is fun."

"Uh… I don't know," Wendy said. "Can I sit this one out?"

"I'll go back to the room with you," Romeo offered. "I'm not that into this."

"Oh yeah and what are you to going to do _back in the room_?" Natsu teased.

"C'mon, Wendy," Romeo pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

The two of them walked off with their towels.

"Well!" Erza said. "Anyway, round two! And there _will_ be rule changes!"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy couldn't decide if they were excited… or worried.

* * *

**Truth or Dare part 2 coming out next!**

**Oh and is there anything you guys want to see in this story within the next few chapters?**


	3. Truth or Dare (Part 2 ish)

**Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying this so far!**

**Please please please review!**

* * *

_5:47pm_

"Okay, new rules," Erza said. With Romeo and Wendy gone there were only four of them. Gray's towel was gone, and the bottle of Sake was still ¾ of the way full. "All dares, if you chicken out you drink _and _remove a piece of clothing."

"Got it," Natsu said. "Now I'm all fired up!"

"Alright then," Lucy smiled. "Natsu, I dare you to take off your pants."

"What?"

"Take off your pants," Lucy said more seductively."

"Fine." Natsu slid out of his board shorts but put his towel around his pelvic area. "Lucy I dare you to go skinny dipping."

"What?" Lucy hugged her towel around her body.

Natsu snickered. "Do it or drink and strip. Either way you're naked." He smiled like a kid at a candy store.

Lucy sighed and pulled off her bikini. Then she quickly ran over to the pool and jumped in. "Erza, hand me the Sake, I'm daring everyone to do the same!" Lucy announced. She took a long drink from the bottle and wiped her mouth. "Now everyone in the pool. Swimsuits off!"

Natsu dropped the towel and jumped in the pool, laughing as he did.

Erza comfortably undid the strings of her swimsuit and jumped in with Lucy and Natsu.

Gray ripped off his board shorts. "I've got no problem with this," he said confidently. "Normally people have to tell me to put clothes on."

He jumped in with the rest of them.

"So… now what?" Natsu asked awkwardly, suddenly feeling weird as the four of them floated in the water naked and exposed.

Erza took a drink of the Sake. "Dare for everyone. Make out with someone who you're not dating. And it's gotta be a good one. Make it hot."

_Geez, Erza's really into this whole 'dirty' truth or dare thing… _Lucy thought to herself.

"So I'm kissing you?" Natsu asked her.

Erza shrugged. "It's me or Gray."

The two of them looked at each other. "No way!" they yelled.

"Fine then." Erza grabbed Natsu behind his neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Their lips mashed against each other, strong and hard.

The dragon slayer couldn't help but moan a little as Erza bit his lip. And he couldn't help himself when she put her hands on his toned back. He pulled her in closer, their naked bodies pressing up against each other.

Erza finished the kiss. She pulled back and smirked, though both of them were breathing heavily. "Not bad, dragon slayer," she said between breaths.

"You're not so bad yourself, Titania," Natsu ran a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily.

_…Meanwhile…_

Gray ignored the pang of jealously he felt when he saw Erza kiss Natsu. He pulled Lucy to the opposite end of the pool.

He'd really rather not do it. Erza and Natsu were easy. They'd known each other almost as long as Gray had known Erza. But Lucy… Gray took longer to get used to people. He definitely cared for her… but still.

Yet he couldn't help but find her extremely beautiful standing in front of him.

He gently put his hand on her chin and kissed her.

To Lucy, kissing Gray was like kissing fresh mint. Natsu was like a firecracker, hot a wild. But Gray was different. Instead he was like the frost covering the peaks of the tallest mountains. Sure she preferred Natsu over the ice mage… but she was still enjoying herself.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, noticing his taller height compared to Natsu's. Then she picked herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucy knew it was a mimic of Gray's favorite sex position.

And to no surprise she heard him utter the smallest whimper of satisfaction.

When they broke apart Gray's body was quivering, and Lucy's cheeks were flushed.

"I prefer Erza," Gray said. "But I'm not gonna lie. That was pretty good."

Lucy chuckled. "Same."

Suddenly Lucy was picked up and spun in circles. Lucy and Natsu laughed as they splashed in the water. But before Lucy could speak Natsu kissed her, his tongue hungrily slid between her lips.

"Missed me, huh?" Lucy giggled.

"Oh you have no idea," Natsu whispered as his kisses trailed down her neck. Then he hugged her so tight Lucy thought she might pop. Then he looked her in the eye. "What did Gray do to you?"

Lucy smiled and resumed the hug. "Nothing that was as good as my dragon slayer," she said. "It was good but…" she paused. "It was missing a certain _flame_."

Natsu grinned and conjured a small fire from his right hand. "I've gotcha covered."

"Yes you do," Lucy smiled and kissed him one last time.

At the same time that Natsu swept up Lucy, Erza had gone over to Gray and jumped on his back.

"What happened with Natsu?" Gray immediately asked.

"The same thing that happened with you and Lucy I'm assuming," Erza answered. "We kissed. It was hot. But it wasn't the same." Her eyes glittered like Fairy dust as she looked at him. "My Ice Prince is the only one for me." Then she kissed him hard and lightly ran her hands up his thighs. "Am I being replaced with Lucy tonight?"

"Hell no," Gray pulled her in close and put one hand around her waist while the other grabbed her ass. "No one's replacing my Titania."

When the couples had been reunited, the four of them joined up again in the middle of the pool.

"Gray I dare you to eat a whole can of beans!" Natsu said immediately.

Gray went pale. "What…?"

"That's what I said," Natsu snickered. "And I know how much you hate beans."

Gray scowled at him.

"Gonna chicken out?" Natsu waved the Sake in his face.

Gray pouted and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just get the damn beans already."

Natsu went inside and was back in seconds.

"Where did you get beans?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged and looked at Gray expectantly.

"Stupid flame brain," Gray muttered.

Gray absolutely _hated _beans. He couldn't stand the sight, smell, or taste of them.

When he opened the can he paled slightly. Sweat started to dot his forehead.

"Natsu, the last time I ate beans I puked," he said.

"Yeah I know."

Gray mumbled something under his breath but raised the can to his mouth and poured out the whole thing. His face scrunched up as he swallowed the first half of it. The rest of it he was forced to chew. His eyes watered and his upper body began to shake violently.

And then he gagged.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. "If you puke it doesn't count. Puke and you lose!"

Gray gagged again, making a really loud strangled retching sound. "Hey man not in the pool!"

He was clearly struggling, but Gray clamped a hand over his mouth and managed to get the rest down his throat. Then he opened his mouth to show he'd eaten it all.

But immediately after he crawled out of the pool and rolled onto his side, holding his stomach. He didn't even care he was still naked. "I don't feel good," he moaned.

"Natsu aren't you being a little harsh?" Lucy asked.

"Hey I feel sick and puke every time we go on a job because you all love the freaking train so much," he exclaimed. "I think Gray can handle a little nausea."

"Natsu if I hurl it's gonna be on your face."

He gagged again but nothing came up. "Actually," Gray said. "Change that to _WHEN _I puke."

"Baby."

"Bastard," Gray moaned. "I pass. Lucy it's your turn. Dare Erza or something." The ice mage tucked his knees into his chest.

Lucy thought for a moment. "Erza, I dare you to try out a weird fetish."

"Huh? Now?"

Lucy nodded. "Remember when Levy read that weird article in Sorcerer Weekly about weird fetishes?"

Erza nodded. Natsu was staring at Lucy.

"Pick one and try it out," Lucy said. "Right here, right now, with whomever you want."

Erza thought for a moment. "Hmm well I only remember one of them. I think it was called emetophilia. It's when someone gets aroused from seeing someone vomit… right?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sounds weird enough."

"Well lucky for you Gray looks like he's ready to puke," Natsu said. "I guess we'll just wait until he blows."

"Hold on, Natsu," Lucy said. "He really doesn't look too good. Maybe we should just end the game here?"

Gray raised his hand meekly. "Yes please."

"Aww… c'mon," Natsu whined.

"No Lucy's right," Erza said. "I better take him back to the room."

She got out of the pool and wrapped herself in her towel. Then she helped a clearly suffering Gray to his feet. Erza slung his arm over her shoulders and helped him wrap his towel around his waist. Together the two of them trudged inside.

"Think about it this way," Lucy said. "Now we get more alone time."

Natsu grinned. "Yea you're right! But what do you want to do?"

Lucy thought for a moment and then pulled Natsu by the wrist and ran inside. "I've got an idea."

"So what exactly are we doing?" Natsu asked when they got back to their room.

Lucy shut the door and dropped her towel. Looking hungrily at Natsu she ripped away the towel that hung loosely around his waist and leapt into his arms.

"This…" she whispered.

Natsu had never felt a kiss so hot and amazing.

* * *

**Readers I need your help!**

**Which pairing would you like to see the next chapter focused on? Nalu, Rowen, or Grayza?!**

**(Nalu = lemon, Rowen = lemon, Grayza = sickfic).**


	4. Celestial Spells and Nurse Titania

**Enjoy guys! **

**This chapter comes in two parts. The first is a Nalu lemon. The second is a bit of a sickfic with Grayza.**

**Oh and don't worry... I changed the rating to M, guys, so you can stop freaking out haha**

* * *

_PART ONE: CELESTIAL SPELLS_

_6:15 pm_

Natsu felt Lucy's fingernails dig into his arms as their lips mashed together. Feeling tingles explode through his body he couldn't help but moan.

After a sudden surge of animalistic instinct Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of her head while his pelvis pressed up against hers. Lucy arched her back and pressed into him. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and he nibbled on it lightly with his sharp teeth.

His kisses moved to her neck and down to her chest. With her mouth free Lucy inhaled sharply and her breathing sped up. Natsu put his hands on her large breasts and began to grind against her.

Lucy bucked her hips against his, wanting him more than ever.

When she wrapped her arms around her neck he grabbed her thighs and picked her up. Natsu carried her to the bed and placed her on the back, crawling over her. He looked down at his girl with love but also completely overtaken with lust.

"Touch me, Natsu," Lucy breathed.

Natsu grinned and spread her thighs apart. He rubbed her clitoris first, starting out slowly.

Lucy grabbed the pillows behind her and covered her face before let out a throaty groan.

Natsu intensified the movements with his fingers until Lucy cried out loudly in pleasure, toes pointing and flexing, arm muscles tight as she changed her grip to the sheets.

When she felt his tongue touch her she came in his hands.

Lucy was panting heavily and she lay on her back for a while with Natsu waiting tensely. Then she sat up and reached down and grabbed his cock, slick with the juices of his arousal. "Your turn," she said deeply as she began to rub up and down.

Natsu's head snapped back and he groaned loudly with pleasure.

Just as he was about to cum Lucy let go.

Natsu growled in frustration and climbed on top of her. Lucy opened up her legs and let him penetrate her vagina. His moans changed to hard grunts as he thrust in and out of her.

"Oh god… Lucy," Natsu grunted. He pulled her down on top of him. The pressure felt good.

The two of them pressed their pelvises together as close as they would go; legs tight, toes pointing and flexing, faces scrunched up with pleasure.

As he hit her g-spot she screamed and clear liquid soaked their lower religions. Natsu came too.

Both of them cried out loudly, emptying their lungs into the night air.

Natsu bit down hard at the skin on Lucy's neck as the pressure in his pelvic religion became overwhelming. He marked her just to the right of her neck on her shoulder.

He growled deeply as he did.

Then as the tension seeped away they fell against each other, breathing hard, muscles exhausted.

Their hearts were racing, but weirdly in sync.

* * *

_PART TWO: NURSE TITANIA_

_6:15 pm_

When Erza and Gray finally made it back to their room she was sure he'd vomit on her.

But for some odd reason every gag and retch was clean and nothing came up.

"Bed or bathroom?" she asked.

"Bed," he said weakly.

Erza pulled back the sheets and helped him lie down.

After making sure to grab a trash can from the bathroom she crawled in next to him. Both were still unclothed.

Leaning against the headboard of the bed and a couple of pillows, Erza grabbed Gray under his arms and pulled him into her lap. He was seated between her legs, resting back against her torso, with his head rested on her shoulder and face buried against the crook of her neck.

Then she pulled the blankets over them.

"Stupid flame brain," Gray moaned.

Erza heard his stomach gurgle and she reached for the trash can. But when she put it in front of him he knocked it away.

"What was that for?" Erza retrieved the trash can from the floor.

"I'm not puking," Gray said stubbornly.

"Are you kidding?" Erza said. "Do you see yourself right now?"

Gray's hand was tight over his mouth but he still managed to speak. "If I puke then Natsu wins and I'm the wimp with the weak stomach."

Erza stroked the hair out of his face. He was warm. His whole body had broken out in cold sweats. "But don't you think you'd feel better if you just let it all out?"

Gray lurched forward and dry heaved loudly. "No," he choked. "I can't. I won't."

Erza was suddenly irritated. Gray was being an idiot.

…and also because she hated seeing him suffer.

She made him sit up and shoved the trash can under his chin. "_Yes _you will."

Erza rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles. "You don't have to prove anything, Gray. Natsu's the one who can't handle transportation. He gets sick on every job we go on!"

Gray moaned again.

Erza could hear his stomach swishing and gurgling.

When Gray retched again he didn't fight it. His hands gripped the sides of the trashcan so tight the plastic broke.

Yet still… nothing.

Gray hung his head and uttered a sort of whimper.

Erza's heart was throbbing. She hated seeing him like this.

"Here." She rested her head on his back and reached her arms around his waist to his stomach. With two hands she pressed into Gray's abdomen, massaging it in slow circles.

"Just relax, Gray," she crooned. "Your body knows what to do. Don't fight it."

She continued rubbing his stomach until it spasmed under her touch.

Finally, Gray puked into the trashcan.

With every retch streams of half-digested beans were expelled from his body. His body convulsed and sometimes he'd choke and sputter.

All Erza could do was rub his back and wait. "That's it," she'd whisper. "It's okay, Gray. It'll be over soon."

When he finished he was breathing hard and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Exhausted, he fell back against the red haired wizard.

"I'm gonna kill Natsu," he said between breaths.

"Later," Erza said. "Right now we're gonna get you cleaned up."

She helped him to the bathroom and wash his face and mouth. "You feeling better?"

Gray nodded. "Better. But disgusting."

Erza turned on the shower and pulled the ice mage in with her. "Let me help with that."

Gray still wasn't 100% yet. So all he had the strength for was staying upright on his feet.

Erza ran a soapy loofa across his back. Up and down and up and down. Then she turned him around and did his the front of him. Her hands slipped smoothly across Gray's toned abs and chest.

"Mmm that feels nice," he said in his tired daze.

Erza smiled.

She continued to move down, making sure to wash away every ounce of the chlorine on his skin. The smell of vomit was quickly replaced with flowers.

Then she pulled Gray under the stream of water that poured from the shower head. Erza let him rest against her as the soap was washed away.

Later that night the two of them curled up in their bed.

Gray slept peacefully nestled against his fairy queen.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Note: I'm starting school tomorrow (gonna be a sophmore) so updates might slow down... but ya know what will speed it up? Reviews!**

**Next chapter will be focused on Rowen!**


	5. Movies and Cuddles

**So this chapter is a little on the short side, but I recently hit over 1,000 views so I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Get ready for some slight Gratzu ;) nothing dirty, just cute.**

* * *

_7:00 pm_

Erza smiled at the sleeping young man cuddled up against her. Gray had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, his stomach still a bit uneasy but settled enough for sleep.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Erza?" a young voice said. "Gray?"

It was Wendy.

"Come in."

The door opened and to Erza's surprise, it wasn't just Wendy who walked in. Romeo, Lucy, and Natsu followed the sky dragon slayer.

Lucy had a movie disc in her hand and Natsu held a mountain of food.

"We brought dinner and a movie!" Natsu exclaimed happily, only to be shushed by Lucy a second later. "Oh, oops. Sorry, Gray!" he hissed.

But Gray was still sound asleep, comfortably nestled in Erza's arms.

"Aww he looks so cute," Lucy cooed.

Natsu grabbed the disc from Lucy and inserted it into the DVD player.

"How's he doing, Erza?" Wendy asked. She walked over and put a hand on the ice mage's forehead.

"He's fine," Erza said. "Still a little queasy, but he'll survive."

Wendy stroked some of Gray's hair out of his face. He made a soft noise and shifted, burying his face against Erza's stomach. Wendy giggled a bit.

After Natsu got the movie set up he and Lucy sat together on the bed next to Erza and Gray. Lucy, like Erza, sat up against the headboard of the bed. Natsu jumped on her and cuddled up in her arms. Lucy smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck and lay his head on her chest.

Wendy and Romeo were about to sit on the floor before Erza spoke up. "Don't be ridiculous," she said. "This bed is huge. Come up here." She nodded her head towards the bottom of the bed.

The two youngest nodded, thanked the red haired mage, and climbed on. Romeo hugged Wendy from behind and together they lay on their side with Wendy as the little spoon.

"Awww…" Lucy cooed when she saw them.

The movie lasted for a little less than two hours. By the end, everyone was asleep except for Erza and Natsu.

Erza's stomach growled.

"Hey didn't you eat?" Natsu asked, still in Lucy's arms.

Erza shook her head and looked down at Gray. "He just looks so… comfortable I didn't want to move him."

Natsu carefully untangled himself from Lucy's hold. "Well you can't _not _eat." He crawled over to the two of them. "Why don't you go out and get some food. I'll stay with Gray."

"Wait what?" Erza said as quietly as she could without yelling.

Natsu nodded. "I'll stay with him. You go and eat."

Erza narrowed her eyebrows. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Natsu shrugged and then looked down sheepishly. "I don't know I kinda feel bad. Nausea sucks." He chuckled. "I mean if anyone should know that it'd be me."

Erza smiled to herself. "Alright Natsu." She very carefully wiggled out from under Gray.

Natsu blushed when he realized Erza and Gray were still naked from their game of truth or dare. But as Erza dressed herself he couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Gray's sleeping face.

After Erza left the room Natsu slowly took her spot on the bed. He lifted Gray under his arms and pulled him up so he was draped across Natsu's chest.

"Natsu," he rasped, eyelashes fluttering. "What… are… you doing…"

"Shhh," Natsu crossed his legs and pulled him up more so he was sitting in his lap. He tried not to think of the fact that Gray was still unclothed. "Shut up. I'm helping."

Gray moaned and tried to sit up. But the dragon slayer wrapped his arms around the ice mage and held him down. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What?"

"I'm apologizing, you idiot!" Natsu said. "Okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get so sick."

Gray made a weird choking noise before lurching forward with one hand over his mouth and the other around his stomach. "God, Natsu why'd you have to wake me?" He groaned hunched over.

Natsu grabbed the trashcan Erza left on the floor and held it up to his mouth just as Gray was violently sick.

He sputtered, stomach convulsing as he retched over and over again. Natsu rubbed his teammate's back until.

When he finally finished Natsu took a washcloth from the bedside table and blotted his friend's forehead. Then he wiped his mouth and tossed it across the room.

"You good?" he asked.

Gray nodded but held his stomach. "Natsu you suck."

The pink haired wizard pulled Gray back into his arms.

"Why are you cradling me like I'm a two year old?" he muttered.

"Because you need it." Natsu pushed Gray's head down on his shoulder. "And I don't suck. I'm actually pretty awesome. Now rest."

Gray was about to protest but stopped when he realized how… good Natsu felt.

Natsu… his nakama…

He let himself relax and his stomach began to settle.

Natsu chuckled. "There ya go, buddy."

The dragon slayer was so warm, and he could sense the presence of his friends all around him; Lucy sleeping to their right, Wendy and Romeo curled up at the foot of the bed. Gray felt his eyes grow heavy.

Erza came back to the room to find everyone asleep, even Natsu and Gray.

* * *

**Please review! I'll be doing my best to update, but during the school year it won't be as frequent.**

**The story definitely isn't over yet, though.**

**So follow and favorite!**

**(I'll take requests too)**


	6. Titania and The Ice Prince

_10:31pm_

Gray woke up with a startle when he felt the shift of the warm body that was cradling him. There was a grunt of impatience and then a raspy voice saying, "Jeez I'm going as fast as I can without waking the ice block!"

It was Natsu.

Gray suddenly remembered the dragon slayer pulling him into his arms after Erza left. His cheeks reddened and he quickly sat upright. His head spun and Natsu caught him as he teetered on the edge of the bed.

"Whoa there," he said. "Easy, Gray you're still getting over this thing."

"No…" Gray tried to clear his murky thoughts. "I feel fine now. Just… a little dizzy."

His cheeks still felt like they were on fire, especially when he realized he was _still_ naked. Luckily no one could see his blush in the dimly lit room.

Natsu was finally able to wiggle out from under Gray and hop off the bed. "Well I'm off to bed." He yawned. "Night guys."

"Good night, Natsu," Erza said as the dragon slayer waved and shut the door.

Then she turned back to Gray. "So you're feeling better then?"

Gray nodded and put his hand on his stomach. "All good for now."

Erza gave a rare smile and climbed into bed next to him. "Romeo and Wendy left a while ago, and Natsu is gone so we have the room to ourselves." Within a second she requipped out of her clothes.

Gray smirked. "Which implies what exactly." He stared into her eyes but couldn't help glancing down at the soft skin exposed from the bed sheets.

Erza curled up next to him, her bare breasts pressing gently against his chest. "Mmm… whatever you want it to mean." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But it sure feels nice in your arms."

Gray felt a sudden wave of pride and he wrapped his arms around her. But as he spoke there was the slightest bit of awkwardness in his voice. "You just wanna talk."

The red haired wizard leaned up slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Talk, cuddle, kiss," she brought her leg up over his. "Whatever feels good." She kissed him softly again.

Tingles were zipping throughout Gray's whole body, as if he was being charged with electricity. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled it against his shoulder. God she smelled amazing. Gray rested his head against hers and breathed in the scent of her scarlet hair. She smelled like strawberry cheesecake.

"I missed you when you left," he whispered into her hair.

Erza smiled and nudged him lightly in the ribs. "I'm sure Natsu took good care of you."

_Gah…!_

_Well actually… he did…_

Gray turned away and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh c'mon!" Erza exclaimed. She pulled him back to her. "It was adorable. You looked so comfortable and Natsu was genuinely concerned." She giggled into his chest. "Priceless."

Gray still didn't say anything.

"Our friends are what make us strong," Erza said. "Our teammates, comrades, _nakama_. We love each other, make each other stronger and fill the empty voids in each other's lives."

"Well yeah of course." Gray stroked her hair. "I know that. Even though we're pretty messed up, we're family."

"And I know you and Natsu care for each other."

Gray leaned down and kissed her. "Let's not talk about this right now."

Erza kissed back. It wasn't rough or intense, but instead gently and soft, full of love. Gray brought his hand up to Erza's cheek, cupping the side of her face as he moved his lips with hers.

Gray moved his kisses down until he got to her neck. Erza ran her hands lightly through his dark hair.

"Gray Fullbuster you are beautiful," she breathed as she stared into his eyes.

The ice wizard smirked. "But nothing compared to you."

Erza brushed some of his hair away, exposing the scar on his forehead. "Sometimes I wish we could just leave everything behind," she whispered. "And just live like this forever."

Gray chuckled. "Knowing you that would never happen."

Erza shrugged. "Yes I know. But it's nice to just relax and be with friends… and we leave tomorrow."

Gray hugged her tight. "Erza we're not leaving each other after this trip. We're going back to the guild. Same old same old. We do jobs, get our butts kicked once in a while, laugh, drink, save a few towns here and there."

"But things can change in the blink of an eye," she said. "We've all come so close to death too many times. I can't stand the idea of losing any of you."

Gray kissed the top of her head. "Don't think like that. We're here, together, right now. That's all that matters. And even if we do lose someone, that person will never be forgotten. They'll live on forever in our hearts as long as we stay true to ourselves."

Erza snuggled against Gray's warm body. "Promise?"

"Promise. "

* * *

**Review please!**

**I'm starting to lose my inspiration for this story... so any ideas or requests would be REALLY helpful!**

**Thanks in advance.**


	7. The Fight

**Get ready for some drama...!**

* * *

Natsu woke the next morning with Lucy cuddled in his arms. He smiled down at her as warm sunlight hit her face.

She was sleep talking softly. "I dare… kiss… no don't…" she was smiling in her sleep too.

Lucy was dreaming about the previous night. He kissed her on the forehead and slowly untangled himself from her grasp. He got up and dressed himself, deciding to let her sleep a little while longer. She murmured and shifted slightly as she continued to dream.

_Cute, _Natsu thought to himself.

"Mmm, Gray…"

_Wait… what…"_

"Gray…" she murmured again.

_WHAT?_

Natsu pulled back the covers and leapt onto the bed, standing over Lucy with his hands on his hips. "What did you say?"

Lucy practically fell off. "For god sakes Natsu what is your problem I almost fell out of bed!" the celestial wizard grabbed onto the blankets. "And what are you yelling about?" She rubbed her eyes, still a little sleepy.

Natsu was breathing hard, hands balled up into fists, face red with rage. "You… Said… Gray!"

"Oh, Natsu listen—"

"I can't believe it!" he threw his hands in the air. "You were dreaming about him weren't you? What did he do when he kissed you huh? Whisper something freaky in your ear while his tongue was down your throat?"

His chest heaved up and down as he yelled.

"Natsu I was just dreaming about our truth or dare game okay? That's it, nothing else. I promise." Lucy sat up and tried to grab onto his hands.

But Natsu jumped off the bed and began pacing around the room. "Gah! I can't believe this!" He grabbed his hair and pressed his forehead to the wall. "I'm going to beat that frozen ass until he can't even speak let alone kiss my girlfriend," he muttered under his breath.

Then without saying another word he stormed out the door and headed for Gray and Erza's room.

_Oh this is soo bad… _Lucy thought in her head as she scrambled to put on her clothes.

"Hey ice princess!" Natsu bellowed as he flung open his teammates' door. "Get your ass over here so I can beat the goddamn pervert right out of you!"

Erza and Gray stared at him, in the middle of getting dressed. Their eyes were still glazed over with drowsiness.

"What's your problem?" Erza asked.

But Natsu had already grabbed Gray and thrown him out into the hallway. He began punching him in the face and Gray, still not fully awake, was only able to dodge some of them.

"What," punch, "did," punch, "you," punch, "do," punch, "to," punch, "_Lucy?!_"

Then he launched Gray into the air and sent him flying. He was able to land on his feet but there was already the start of a black eye forming.

"Nothing!" Gray yelled as Natsu stomped up to him. "Chill okay? I didn't touch her."

"Lies." Natsu shoved him in the chest. "You kissed her last night and now she's dreaming about ya. What is it? Erza's not enough for you? That's sick!"

Gray pushed Natsu back and sent him flying backwards with a kick. "Back off flame brain that was just part of the dare. You kissed Erza, remember?"

The two of them charged at each other from either end of the hallway.

"Will you two quit it?" Erza put out her hands so the two of them smacked their faces against them.

Lucy, finally dressed, walked cautiously out into the hallway. "Natsu please calm down! I promise he didn't do anything. I love _you _okay? Not Gray."

"But the kiss… you _liked _it, Luce."

Lucy saw pain behind his anger.

Natsu groaned in frustration and punched the wall. "Sure it was just a stupid dare, but you're _mine_. We're _together_. I'm supposed to be the one who makes you happy." He sunk to the ground with tears in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy's heart almost broke in half.

Gray crossed his arms and scowled.

"Natsu, just because it was a good kiss doesn't mean she's leaving you for Gray," Erza said.

"Yeah. Right." Natsu pouted.

"I _am _right." She crouched down next to him. "_We_ kissed too. And it was great. But I'm not in love with you."

"Wait a second…" Gray held up his hand. "It was _great_?"

Erza stood up. "Well yeah. So was yours and Lucy's." She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Honestly don't you boys know the difference between lust and love?"

But Gray suddenly looked just as hurt as Natsu had. And just like Natsu, he covered it up quickly with anger. "You little hypocrite!" He snarled and lunged at the dragon slayer.

The two of them tumbled to the ground and swung, kicked, tackled. Even Erza was reluctant to get in the middle of it.

But she finally reached into the brawl and yanked the two of them apart. "Enough. You two need to cool off."

"Yeah." Natsu muttered. "Whatever."

He stormed off down the hallway and disappeared down the stairs. The echo of the door slamming shut made everyone's ears ring.

The door knob clattered to the floor, broken and bent.

Gray stared at Erza in disbelief. "All this time I've told myself that I was finally good enough for you," he said. "I was finally better than Jellal and Natsu, I could make you smile and laugh, I could take away your pain." He shook his head and his voice shook as he held back tears. "I guess I was wrong. You'll never love me like Jellal. And I'll never be as strong as Natsu."

And with that he too was gone.

Wendy and Romeo peeked their heads out from their room. "Uhm… what's going on?" Romeo asked cautiously.

"Natsu and Gray sounded pretty upset," Wendy said. "What happened?"

Lucy and Erza couldn't answer.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers, for giving me some great ideas! This story will certainly continue.**

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	8. Wizard Tears

**Thank you, guys for all the positive reviews! I didn't imagine how much this story would grow or how well you guys would respond. I understand this may be moving at a slightly fast pace but... hey gotta keep it moving.**

**Special thanks to whoever this guest reviewer is named 'J'. It's your idea that's kept this story going.**

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

As soon as he left the resort Natsu took off at a sprint. Tears were making his vision blur, but he kept on running. He didn't want to see anyone.

He finally stopped at the edge of town, breathing heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Natsu trudged into the darkest alley he could find and sunk to the ground, his head buried in his hands and his knees curled up to his chest.

He knew he was probably overreacting, he tended to do that… well… all the time.

But he couldn't stop the pain.

Hearing Lucy say Gray's name instead of his, hearing about how she liked the kiss…

It felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it right in front of him.

He was worthless.

Nothing.

Stupid Salamander who breaks everything he touches.

Impulsive child who doesn't think.

When he heard footsteps approach he launched a fireball in their direction. Someone shrieked and took off screaming.

For some reason Lucy and Erza didn't think it was a big deal.

He snorted. Girls…

But to him it _was _a big deal, a huge one in fact. Sure it was just a stupid dare, and he kissed Erza, maybe even enjoyed it, but it didn't change the fact that hearing Lucy say Gray's name tore him apart.

And strangely the only one who seemed to understand was Gray…

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

Gray kissed Lucy… but Natsu kissed Erza too…

He must be hating Natsu for doing that to her, hating him for making her like it.

Gray was just as upset as Natsu was.

Immediately Natsu got to his feet and began running back to the resort.

* * *

Gray stomped outside and went to sit by the hot springs. His blood boiled and he couldn't keep the scowl off his face.

He was beyond pissed.

After sitting against a tree he closed his eyes, trying to make the tears go away. But he couldn't help it as they began streaming down his cheeks.

He never thought Erza was fall for him. In his mind he was always second best.

Strong, but not as strong as Natsu.

Good, but not as good as Jellal.

The fact that he thought the great Erza Scarlet love him was a joke.

And he was stupid for believing it.

Gray's shoulders began to shake as more tears fell down his cheeks. It was all over. Their friendships would never be the same. This trip would be the end of Fairy Tail's strongest team.

Words couldn't describe the pain that brought to Gray.

He already lost his parents, Ur, Ultear, he wasn't sure how he'd handle losing his friends he loved so much.

Even Natsu…

Gray didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the bubbling hot springs, feeling the tears continuously spill down his cheeks, his shoulders quiver.

It was only when he was knocked to the side that he snapped out of his daze.

Gray and his attacker tumbled to the side, rolling in the grass. He quickly sprung to his feet, hands ready to cast a spell.

But it was Natsu…

Gritting his teeth, Gray began gathering magic power. Blue light started to glow around his hands. "Ice make—"

"Hey wait!" Natsu held up his hands innocently. "I don't wanna fight okay?"

Weird.

"Yeah well I got a bone to pick with you," Gray snarled. "So whether you fight back or not get ready for the beating of a life time."

Natsu slowly began to kneel. "Gray, please don't do this."

Gray was breathing hard. Magic was whirling around his hands and his muscles strained. "Why the hell not?"

Natsu shrugged and turned away embarrassed. "Well I dunno. I just don't wanna fight." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Gray lowered his hands.

Natsu was crying…?

Then again so was he.

Gray wiped away any evidence of his tears with his sleeve and sat back down. "You know right now I hate you more than usual."

Natsu sat down too. "Yeah."

"So why are you here?" Gray asked monotonously. "Why'd you come if you don't want to fight? We always fight."

_Because you're the only one who understands what I'm feeling, _Natsu thought.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Then Gray sighed. "I knew I was never really what she wanted."

"What makes you think that?" Natsu began pulling at the grass.

Gray molded a small ice flower. "Nothing." He crushed his creation in his hands.

Natsu flopped onto his back. "This sucks."

Gray lay down too, facing the other direction, but next to his teammate. "Yeah. It does."

For a while no one said anything. The only sound was the trickling water of the springs and the occasional breeze that tousled the wizards' pink and black hair. Both of them stared up at the clouds.

Natsu remembered the first time he met Lucy. She was all bubbly and so determined to join the guild. And when she finally got her guild mark… her smile could've lit up the world.

He remembered how hard he fought to get her back from Gajeel, and how many times her strength gave him the power he needed to keep fighting.

Gray thought about that day when he and Erza were kids. He'd found her crying by the river, scared and lonely. He'd managed to break through her armor, and little did he know at that time, but it was a feat accomplished by only a lucky few.

Years later the two of them were fighting side by side, sometimes saving the other's life. When he thought he'd lost her to the Tower of Heaven he almost lost the will to live himself.

It was Natsu who finally broke the silence.

"You know I'd never do that to you," he said. "Try to move in between you and Erza."

Gray didn't respond.

"I was just so caught up in the game. I didn't think about what would happen after the kiss, or how you and Lucy would feel about it." He put his hands behind his head. "So when Erza started it… I just let instinct take over." His cheeks reddened slightly. "And I'm… I'm… sorry…"

Gray was shocked. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Natsu said more easily.

Gray scoffed and shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was Erza's dare. I guess she just got tired of kissing me."

Natsu paused for a moment. "But I'm still sorry."

The ice wizard couldn't help but smile a bit. "For the record, after we kissed, Lucy said she preferred you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." Gray found a loose pebble and began tossing it in the air. "Guess we know who the favorite is, huh?" He threw it across the grass. "See? Told you I've never been good enough."

Natsu suddenly sat up and pulled Gray to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he tried to pull away but Natsu's grip was tight on his wrist.

"No more feeling sorry for ourselves," Natsu said as he continued to drag his teammate. "We're going into town."

"To do what?"

"Whatever we want." Natsu said.

Gray rolled his eyes, still not into the idea. He could tell Natsu wasn't either. The usual enthusiasm in his voice was completely gone.

But still… he was trying to cheer the two of them up.

So Gray started jogging ahead of him. "Race you!" he yelled before taking off at a sprint.

Natsu was right behind him. "You're on!"

And the two of them couldn't keep a small grin off their faces.

* * *

**New chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Some light Gratsu hurt/comfort moments! (*fangirls*)**

* * *

**And again I'm taking requests so if there's anything you'd like to see feel free to review and I'll take it into consideration.**


	9. When Fire and Ice Play Nice

**Note to J:**

**Hi, my persistent guest user! I'm really glad you like it so much. And I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate you reviews! Thank you so much. I tried to slow this one down a little more. Though I wrote most of it around midnight so I'm not sure how well I did haha.**

* * *

The two wizards raced into town, not stopping until they reached the first building. The two of them crashed into its wall.

"I won!" Natsu cheered.

"Did not!" Gray yelled.

Natsu chuckled, suddenly not in the mood to fight. "Hey whatever. Let's just find something to do."

The two wizards walked through the semi busy streets, hands shoved in their pockets, feet shuffling.

When they passed a merchant selling crystal necklaces Gray stopped.

"Watcha lookin at?" Natsu asked.

Gray picked up a necklace displayed at towards the right of the store. It was a shiny blue crystal on the end of a woven leather cord. "Nothing." Gray put it back.

Then he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and ripped off the bottom.

"What are you _doing_?" Natsu said as he watched him weave the fabric into a tight string.

Gray then whispered a spell under his breath and made an intricate ice crystal. He looped the string he'd made and strung it through the crystal.

"Is that a bracelet?" Natsu said.

Gray nodded.

"So what, you into jewelry making now?"

Gray scowled and turned away.

"What a weirdo," Natsu mumbled to himself before running to catch up. "Hey, Gray wait up."

They kept walking until Natsu got hungry and stopped for food.

"I'm surprised no one's come looking for us," Natsu said through mouthfuls of food.

Gray was still scowling. "Which says a lot…"

Suddenly the ice wizard felt something pulling at his sleeve.

"Excuse me, mister?" a high voice said.

Gray would've hit her if he hadn't realized it was just a kid.

The girl stared up at him with wide green eyes.

"What do you want, kid?" Gray asked, not in the mood to deal with children.

She pointed up at him. "What's that in your hand?"

Gray looked down at the ice crystal bracelet he'd made a few minutes ago. He closed his hand around it and stuffed the handmade jewelry in his jacket pocket. "Nothing."

"It was really pretty," the girl said with a smile. "Did someone give it to you?"

Gray shook his head.

"Are you going to give it to someone?"

It suddenly felt as if someone punched him in the gut. "No," he replied sharply. "Now get lost."

The girl took a few steps back in shock. Her face crumbled and tears welled up in her eyes. She ran away crying.

"Jeez, Gray why'd ya have to do that?" Natsu asked.

Gray bit his lip. "Shut up."

Natsu swallowed and set his fork down. "Is it for Erza?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Natsu crossed his arms and glared at his teammate. "What's your problem, Gray?"

Gray sprang to his feet. "My problem is that we're about to lose the best friends we've ever had!"

People started to stare at the two boys with magic glowing around their fists.

The ice wizard groaned. "C'mon. Let's take this somewhere else."

Natsu followed Gray to a darkened alley, possibly the same alley he'd sat in before he went to find Gray back at the resort.

"So what's the deal, frosty?" Natsu yelled. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"Because you _ruined _the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Gray yelled back.

"Did not!" Natsu launched a fireball at him. "_You _stole Lucy! You're in her freakin dreams for god's sake."

Gray scoffed. "Like you haven't dreamed about Erza… don't give me that crap."

Natsu growled and raised his fist. "Fire dragon iron fist!"

Gray dodged his attack and sent a flurry of ice shards flying in the air. "Do you know how long it took for Erza to finally love me back?"

Natsu stopped mid punch. "You think Erza doesn't love you?"

Gray's stare could've killed a flower.

"Wow, you're a lot stupider than I thought," Natsu mused.

"Ice Make Lance!"

Natsu didn't bother to move out of the way and was sent flying backwards. "You idiot!" he screamed. "How can you be so stupid!? To think one of your nakama doesn't love you, especially Erza!" He launched himself in the air and managed to pin him down on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Gray kicked and thrashed. But Natsu was straddling his abdomen and held his wrists down to the floor.

"To doubt the love of your teammates!" Fire burned in Natsu's eyes. "And you call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Well if you're so high and mighty then why the hell are you freaking about Lucy?" Gray stopped struggling. But anger clouded his eyes and swelled in his chest.

Natsu crawled off the ice wizard and sat down. "I know Lucy loves me," he said softly. "But I know she loves you too. That's why it hurts so much."

They stared at each other. Shadows from the dark alley danced across their faces. But there was no hiding the bright reflection of the tears that were streaming down both of their faces.

"I can't lose her," Gray cried. "She's everything."

"You won't," Natsu said between sobs. "But Lucy on the other hand. Her heart is so big I'm…" he paused. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"She just has so much love in her. For everyone. Erza, Wendy, Romeo… you. And I'm not sure how much she reserves for me."

"Well everyone loves you," Gray said bitterly. "Natsu the Salamander, the jewel of Fairy Tail." He waved his arms in the air.

Natsu scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Compared to Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira... I'm just a kid who destroys stuff." He sniffled.

Gray rested his arms on his knees and buried his face against his sleeves. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing Lucy. I should've held back or something, maybe I could've…" he groaned. "Maybe I'm just sorry that all this is happening. Ugh I don't know. I'm just sorry okay?"

Natsu squeezed Gray's shoulder. "Hey. Don't be. I'm not mad at ya anymore." He wiped his eyes. "This whole thing was my fault anyway. I overreacted."

But Gray continued to cry. Natsu had never seen him like this. "Hey buddy," Nastu moved his hand to his back. "Calm down. You're kinda freaking me out."

"You don't understand," Gray said. "Lucy loved you from the start. I could see it in her eyes, the way she talked about you, how she smiled when you were around." He shook his head. "But Erza… it took forever just to get her to notice me."

Natsu just listened.

"And when she finally kissed me, that night after the Grand Magic Games…" He looked up at the sky. "God if felt like my magic power tripled that day."

"Actually I think I do understand," Natsu said.

Gray shoved Natsu away. "You don't."

Natsu sat back upright. "I do." Then he did something Gray never expected. Natsu leaned over and pulled Gray into a hug.

Gray tensed.

"I understand, you idiot." He chuckled. "I had to set myself on fire every day before I got a kiss from Lucy. Literally."

"That was an awful joke." But Gray finally gave in and hugged his friend back. "I swear if you tell anyone about this you'll see stars for weeks."

Natsu laughed. "Got it."

They ended their hug.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gray asked after a while.

Natsu shrugged. "I guess we'll have to go back eventually." He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"You think that's possible?"

"Well I don't know!" Natsu launched a rock in the air. Someone screamed. "But we're already messed up as it is. We can't afford to lose our friends." Natsu the tears return to his eyes. "If that happens then we have nothing."

Gray crossed his arms. "You crying again?"

Natsu wiped his nose. "Shut up."

But suddenly they were interrupted. "NASTU! GRAY!" someone yelled.

The two of them turned to see Romeo running towards them.

"What is it?" Gray asked sullenly.

Romeo panted with his hands on his knees. "Come… back… to the… resort…"

"Why. How'd you find us?"

"Just… come…"

"Did something happen?" Natsu sprang to his feet. "Is someone hurt?"

"No time... to explain… just come… okay?" Finally he managed to catch up his breath. "Please?"

Natsu and Gray made eye contact. They didn't need words to say what they were feeling.

* * *

**Ooooooh now the shit really hits the fan... (hint hint, there's a very good chance that someone IS actually hurt)**

**I'll try to post tomorrow too. It's labor day weekend so I don't have school tomorrow and I'm trying to get some chapters out there before school starts again.**

**Keep reviewing. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Wendy and Romeo to the Rescue

Romeo sprinted back to the resort. He'd been out of breath when he found Natsu and Gray, yet he led the trio most of the way.

Even when they got to the resort the dark haired fire wizard never stopped running, dragging Natsu and Gray down the hallways and only speeding up when they took the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Ugh why'd we have to take the stars?" Natsu puffed as he tried to keep up.

"Elevator's… too… slow," Romeo was breathing so heavily Natsu thought his lungs might burst.

Their footsteps pounded the floors as they made a final sprint to their rooms.

But something stopped them.

The girls were standing in the hallway, arms crossed. "We need to talk," Erza said firmly.

Romeo collapsed on his back, struggling to regain his breath. Wendy ran over and helped him up. "My god what did you do to yourself?" she said worriedly.

Romeo rolled over onto his hands and knees and began coughing. His throat felt like sandpaper and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Shhh," Wendy cooed as light blue magic began to pulsate from her hands. "It's alright. I've got you." She made Romeo sit and placed both hands on his chest.

His breathing started to slow.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah. Better." Romeo sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Wendy."

Wendy blushed.

But the two older boys were a different story. "Wait, what is this?" Natsu asked. "Romeo ran all this way just so we could talk? The kid practically killed himself."

Erza shrugged. "I might've been a little too harsh in my request."

"So no one's actually hurt?" Gray asked.

Lucy and Erza shook their heads.

They fell into an awkward silence. Natsu shifted uncomfortably. Wendy and Romeo managed to sneak away into their own room.

Lucy spoke first. "Natsu, please just let me explain. And Gray, I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Erza haven't had sex yet."

Everyone gawked at her.

"WHAT?" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza slapped her forehead.

Gray looked furious but was also blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.

"Uh… oops…" Lucy muttered. "Sorry… I didn't mean to say that…"

"Wait. Is that true, Gray?" Natsu asked. "You're a virgin?"

Gray looked like he was about to explode.

"He's not a virgin," Erza said. "_We _just haven't done it yet."

"Why the heck not? It's been over a month since the Grand Magic Games!"

"Because we're not sex hungry animals like you two," Gray muttered.

"I don't know," Natsu shrugged and looked at Erza. "I think you're missing out on something, Gray."

Gray grabbed Natsu by the scarf, fuming with rage. "Which implies _what,_ flame brain? I thought we had things all settled out."

"We do." Natsu shoved Gray back. "Use your ice magic and chill out."

"Oh yeah well then what—"

"HEY!" someone yelled.

But it wasn't Erza… it was Wendy.

Everyone stared at the little dragon slayer. She and Romeo had come out of their rooms. Both of them looked pissed, standing with their hands on their hips and scowls on their faces.

"You guys need to quit fighting _right now_!" Wendy said firmly.

"Yeah." Romeo added. "This has gone on way too long over something so simple."

"You guys it's really not that simple—" Lucy started to say.

But Erza held out her hand. "Let them finish."

Wendy took a deep breath. "Okay, listen. The boys are hurt because Erza and Lucy said they enjoyed the kiss last night in the truth or dare game. Right?"

Natsu and Gray nodded, still too shocked by Wendy's sudden authority to object.

"But long story short. Lucy still loves Natsu, Erza still loves Gray. That's all. Nothing else," Romeo said. "Honestly you four are acting like children."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

Natsu shook his head. "Forget about it, guys." He headed for their room, staring at the ground. "It's nothing. I don't care anymore."

"What?" the celestial wizard put her hands on her hips. "Nope. No way." She put her hand over Natsu's just as he was about to open the door.

"Seriously, Luce. I overreacted. Can we just move on?"

"I'm with flame brain on this one." Gray raised his hand. "Let's just forget about this."

"Whether it was an overreaction or not we you can't just pretend this never happened," Wendy said. "Obviously there are feelings that need addressing."

Natsu pouted. "You're not my shrink."

Wendy ignored him but spoke in a softer voice. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, guys. That means we never give up on our friends, no matter what happens." She held onto Romeo's arm. "We stick together because that's what makes us stronger."

The four older wizards just stared at the two of them.

"Now go to your rooms until this is all worked out. Got it?" Wendy instructed. "Only after that will you come back out here so we can finish this day without fighting."

Gray looked down at his hands.

"You're not my mother either," Natsu mumbled. It resulted in a death glare from Erza.

She grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him into their room.

"Fine," Natsu sighed. "C'mon, Lucy."

* * *

The two of them sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jeez I can't believe those two are telling us what to do," Natsu said.

"But they have a point," Lucy said. "We can't let something like this break us apart."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Natsu, I'm so sorry," Lucy said. "I mean, I was dreaming about the kiss but…"

Natsu buried his face in his hands. "Honestly I don't really want to hear about it."

"No listen." Lucy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "The kiss wasn't the same. Gray will never be the same as you. Remember what I told you at the pool?"

"Yeah sure."

Then he looked up at her, eyes shiny with unleashed tears. "I know you love me. But I also know you love Gray, and Erza, and Wendy, and Romeo." Natsu shook his head. "Sometimes it's like I'm never good enough."

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Like _just me _is never good enough." He paused. "Igneel left me. Why not you…"

Lucy crawled into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Natsu Dragneel," she whispered into his fiery pink hair, "You are _more _than good enough."

Her voice sent chills up his spine.

She hopped off the bed and pulled him with her. "You, my dragon slayer," she spoke softly. "Are _everything _and more."

Lucy ran her hands down Natsu's strong arms and toned chest and abs. "You're strong." She ruffled his hair with a slight giggle. "Funny." Then she placed her hands just above his heart. "And you're brave."

Her lips kissed him softly. "Sure I love my nakama. But, Natsu…"

Tears started to fall down Natsu's cheeks.

Lucy wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Natsu, I _love _you."

And Natsu couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Gray slammed the door shut behind him. "Why the hell would you tell Lucy?" he yelled. "I thought we were keeping that to ourselves!"

Erza shook her head. "I thought she'd know better than to say it in front of everyone."

It'd been a while since Erza and Gray first kissed after the Grand Magic Games. But all that time they'd never had sex with each other. Most of the time they were kept busy with missions, but the other times it just didn't feel right. They were both waiting… for what they didn't know.

During the truth or dare game when they all had to say their favorite sex positions, what they'd said had come from experiences with previous partners.

"Yeah, well you were wrong."

"Well so were you!" she yelled back. "Gray did you honestly think I'd ever choose Natsu over you?"

He didn't answer.

"I mean seriously!"

"Don't yell at me," he snapped.

Erza crossed her arms. "Fine. Then you do the talking. Why is this affecting you so much?"

Gray bit his lip.

Erza crossed her arms. "Well?"

"What did I do wrong, Erza?" he suddenly asked.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing."

"Then why do I always feel like I'm second best around here?"

"Gray no one's ever said that—"

"But they're all thinking it," Gray interrupted. "During the Grand Magic Games, even Mavis didn't think I could beat Rufus. Everyone thought I was going to lose."

Erza just watched him.

"But I won, Erza. I beat that Memory-make freak." He shook his head. "And ever since we met, ever since that day I found you at the river… god I tried so hard to get you to _see _me as more than just a stupid kid."

"Gray, I've always seen you."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "As the one who always fights with Natsu. The one who's weaker than Natsu or Jellal, or Rufus, or whoever."

"You were the first person to break through my armor," Erza said. "That will never change."

Gray just shook his head.

"You saved Natsu from Fukuro and beat Ultear, Rufus, and Lyon. We never could've done any of the things our team accomplished without you."

Erza walked over and sat next to him. "And I've felt jealousy that's made my judgments irrational."

Gray looked up. "Jealousy?"

Erza nodded. "Juvia, Ultear…" she paused. "I'm not the only one who sees that you're special."

_Erza… jealous? Because of me?_

She kissed him lightly on the cheek where a tear started to fall. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Gray." Her hands touched his chest. "But I love _you_." She stared into his dark eyes. "You."

"You do…"

"Of course." Erza kissed him. "Do you love me?"

Gray suddenly felt his heart race. Tingles shot from the base of his spine to his fingertips, toes, neck… to his groin. He looked up at her; sparking dark eyes, long beautiful scarlet hair, perfect skin covering toned muscles.

He'd never wanted her more in his entire life.

Ever since their kiss he always wanted to get her in bed, not just for sex but to make love. But the time never felt right. And, as shocking as it seems, he was always too shy to make a move.

"Gray, do you love me?" Erza asked again.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

God she was so beautiful.

"Of course," he whispered. Their bodies slowly came together as Erza wrapped her arms around his head. "More than the world."

"Good." Erza chuckled, her soft breath ticking his neck. "Then we can finally do this."

And suddenly Gray's shirt was being pulled over his head and Erza reequipped into lacy underwear.

They rolled back onto the bed, lips pressed together.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon... Get ready for some smexy Grayza ;)**


	11. Only for You

**Warning: Mature sexual content. Read at your own risk.**

Those lips… God she tasted amazing.

Gray felt her tongue push inside her mouth, her fingers dig into his back, body pressed up against his. His hands itched to tear off every inch of what little clothing she had on.

"Gray…" she breathed his name between their kisses. "Are you sure? We don't have to if…"

"Shut up," he said deeply as he crouched over her. His body was buzzing with so much tension and excitement he thought he might lose it right there. But he was determined to make this last as long as possible… this was their first time with each other. And he was going to savor every minute of it.

He looked down at her. She had her arms above her head, resting on her beautiful scarlet hair. Gray felt energy shoot down his spine and settle in his groin. With intense hunger in his eyes he said, "I want you, Erza."

She reached up and ran her hands from his broad shoulders down his muscular chest, abs, and then hooking in the band of his boxers. In one swift motion she yanked them off and continued her hands down his legs.

Gray moaned, erection already hard and throbbing.

"You want me, huh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well then you gotta _take _me."

With frantic hands Gray unclasped her bra, revealing her beautiful round breasts. Then he reached down and took her panties with his teeth.

Erza tensed when she felt his cold teeth on the inner most crease of her thigh, the tension in her body escalating quickly.

Overflowing with lust Gray bit into the fabric and ripped off her underwear with a snap.

"Feisty," Erza chuckled.

Gray gave a throaty moan and licked from her clitoris all the way up between her cleavage and to her jawline.

Erza squirmed and let out a small squeal of pleasure.

His hands reached down and began drawing small circles around her clit.

"Oh! Gray!" Erza's back arched as he fingered her.

His hands became wet as she continued to twist underneath him. She smelled… musky.

Gray crawled back up to her face and pressed his lips forcefully to hers, tongue tasting everything. Then, remembering what she'd said during truth or dare, he flipped her around so he was on the bottom.

"Cowgirl, right?" he smirked.

Erza's eyes lit up and but instead of climbing on top she reached down and grabbed his cock.

As soon as her hands touched him Gray felt something explode on the inside, like a bomb of passion went off in his lower abdomen.

It was amazing.

Erza pumped quickly up and down with a firm grasp, resulting a long moan from Gray. Then she grabbed his sack and licked from shaft to tip.

"Erza!" he yelled, grasping the headboard behind him.

"That's it Gray," Erza pushed, going back to her hands.

"Oh… oh Erza.. I'm going to…" his breath caught in his throat when her pace quickened. "Erza not yet…"

Erza let go and Gray felt the pressure lessen.

But at the same time he'd never felt so turned on before.

He reached around and grabbed her ass, pulling her against him.

With her hands planted against his chest Erza began to grind her pelvis against his.

Gray moaned. "Please, Erza."

Erza smirked and lunged forward onto his erection.

Gray felt her walls tighten around his member and he couldn't help but flip her around again. Now at a better angle he began to thrust into her.

"Oh, Gray," she cried out. "Oh, oh, OH _OH!" _She didn't think it possible but with each thrust the tension grew.

She bucked her hips into his every time he came down, their pelvises slamming against each other.

Gray was panting and grunting heavily, hands pinning Erza's arms against the bed, arm muscles tight and flexed as she writhed in pleasure underneath him.

With one final effort the two wizards thrust together, muscles clenching as something finally tipped over the edge.

They both screamed until they had no breath left, soaking each other in their juices.

Gray felt all the pressure satisfyingly wash away, collapsing over Erza.

For a while the two of them just lay on top of each other, breathing heavily. Their bodies glistened with sweat.

Finally Gray rolled off and sighed, almost laughing with joy. "You… are… amazing..." he panted. The biggest grin was plastered across his face.

Erza smiled and curled up in his arms. "Only for you," she whispered into his chest. "Only for you."

**So did you guys like it? I know there wasn't really any development here, just some lemony smut (but oh how it tastes good;))**

**Probably gonna be about two more chapters before it ends, one with Nalu and Rowen on a double date and the last with their train ride home. But I do plan on extending this story so stay tuned for a sequel!**

**Note to J: Thank you again for all of your reviews! I love them so much I look forward to them with every new chapters. I would love to have any more of your ideas. And if you're up to it maybe there's a way we can communicate? Like through email or private message or something.**


	12. Fireworks

**Enjoy!**

Natsu and Lucy walked out into the hallway.

Natsu's arm was slung around Lucy, his chest puffed out and proud.

"So we're all good?" Romeo asked.

He and Wendy were sitting against the opposite wall, hands clasped together.

"Yeah. Thanks buddy?" Natsu chuckled. "Guess we needed that wakeup call huh?"

Wendy smiled. "Sorry for yelling at you guys."

"No problem, Wendy," Natsu said. "Where are Gray and Erza?"

"Still talking I guess," Romeo said. "We heard them yelling. It's pretty bad."

Natsu walked over to their room and put his ear against the door. His face immediately turned bright red. "Uh… I don't think they'll be out anytime soon."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

Natsu chuckled. "Uh… remember when you said Gray and Erza haven't had sex yet?

"Yeah…"

"Well I don't think that's true anymore."

"Oh," Lucy giggled. "Alright then."

Wendy and Romeo blushed, but they never let go of their hand hold.

"Well then let's go out and get some food," Lucy said. "And give them some… privacy."

Wendy and Romeo were more than happy to leave.

The four of them walked downtown to get something to eat.

Natsu inhaled deeply. "Mmm! That something smells amazing!" he grabbed Lucy's arm and began pulling her. "C'mon, Lucy!"

Lucy giggled and let him pull her. She had to admit, something did smell pretty good.

Romeo smirked. "Race you there, Wendy."

The young dragon slayer smiled sheepishly but nodded her head and took off without waiting.

"HEY!" Romeo raced to catch up with her. "No fair!"

The two couples raced down the streets, dodging annoyed civilians and occasionally knocking over a basket or two.

But they're faces held nothing but joy. Their hair blew backwards, clothes flapping in the wind. Contagious laughter filled the air.

It turned out the amazing smell was from a grill cooking teriyaki chicken.

They finished eating quickly. Natsu and Romeo scarfed down their food as if it was their last meal.

Later that night, just as the sun was beginning to set, they ended up at an ice cream shop.

Lucy got strawberry and Natsu got lemon, said it tasted the most like fire (if ice cream could even taste like fire).

Wendy and Romeo decided to share a banana split.

"Thank you," Wendy said, handing the vendor the money.

The vendor smiled. "Well don't you two make an attractive pair."

Wendy blushed and Romeo just smiled.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled. "Over here!"

The dragon slayer waved from a few meters away. He and Lucy had found a grassy field with a perfect view of the sunset.

"Hey, Natsu," Romeo said as he and Wendy walked over to join them. "Ya know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

He chuckled. "You're ice cream is the color of Lucy's hair, and her's is pink like yours!"

Lucy looked at Natsu's lemon ice cream and then down at her strawberry. She began to laugh. Natsu just rolled his eyes and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. When he looked over she winked. "You got a little something on your face."

"Hmmm? Where?"

"Right… here!" Lucy kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

Natsu grinned. "Maybe I should eat ice cream all the time…. If it gets me more kisses."

Lucy kissed him again, this time fully on the lips. "You'll get all the kisses you want," she said. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Then she jabbed him in the ribs. It ended up starting a tickling war. The two of them fell onto their backs, laughing loudly as the other poked at their ribs and feet.

"Stop!" Lucy finally said as Natsu continued to tickle her in the ribs. "Okay, okay you win!"

Natsu put one hand behind his head and the other he wrapped around Lucy's shoulders. He pulled her in against his chest.

"Let's never leave," he whispered.

Lucy snuggled up against his chest. He was so warm. And he smelled like cinnamon.

"It's pretty nice here, huh?" she said.

Natsu hugged her tighter against him. "Yeah. Friends, fun, fairy tail, and food. That's all I need."

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wendy, come here." Romeo crossed his legs and then patted his knee.

Wendy crawled over and climbed into his lap. Then the fire wizard put his arms around her, holding her tight.

Romeo's heart was beating slightly faster than usual. Wendy could hear it with her head against his chest. She looked up briefly and saw the rosy blush across his cheeks.

_He's nervous, _she thought.

But he had no need to be nervous. To Wendy, he was absolutely perfect.

Suddenly feeling a wave of confidence she sat up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

His blush deepened and his heartbeat sped up even more.

Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his dark eyes.

Romeo felt like his heart was about to explode. Wendy… she just looked so beautiful in that moment. With shaking fingers he brushed her dark blue hair out of her face.

"Why are you staring?" Wendy asked.

Romeo put his hands on either side of her face and held her forehead against his. "Because you're gorgeous."

Wendy beamed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Romeo felt his heart swell. He'd never been so happy.

With two fingers he tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and delicate, and they tasted like the vanilla ice cream she'd just eaten.

Wendy melted against him and put her hands up in his hair.

Romeo deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against her lips.

Wendy gasped a little, they weren't used to being so… affectionate.

But she parted her lips and let his tongue inside her mouth. She felt his warm hands on her back and his legs wrap around her.

They finally pulled back only to breathe. Both their cheeks were bright red.

Romeo kissed her forehead. "I love you, Wendy."

Wendy squeaked. He'd never said that before.

Romeo bit his lip, unsure of how she'd react.

But Wendy arched her neck and quickly sunk her teeth in Romeo's bicep.

"OW!" he yelped.

Wendy licked her lips. "Sorry!" She rubbed the bite mark with her thumb and began to heal it. "It's just…" she blushed a bit. "Dragon slayers always mark their mate, the one they want to spend the res."

Romeo chuckled. "Soul mate, huh?"

Wendy kissed his arm where she bit him, still using her healing magic to close the wound. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.

The blood slowly disappeared until all that was left was two pink scars.

But Romeo couldn't keep the grin off his face. He bear hugged her and the two fell backwards onto the grass. "Soul mate," he kissed her cheek. "Perfect."

Wendy blinked up at the sky, suddenly feeling cold.

She'd fallen asleep next to Romeo as they watched the sun set. But as she sat up, she saw that he was gone.

Wendy rubbed her eyes and looked around.

The sun was completely gone, set below the mountains. The only light came from the dim street lights of the sleeping town.

A golden glow suddenly appeared to her left.

Lucy was sitting up. She yawned, apparently having fallen asleep too.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Do you know where Romeo went?"

The golden light had come from Loki, her celestial spirit. "Natsu's gone too," he said.

"That's weird," Lucy stretched her arms behind her head. "Something's up, it's not like them to disappear."

The two girls shivered, missing the warmth of their fire wizards.

But suddenly a brilliant orange flame ignited a few meters away.

"Don't worry, Luce," Natsu's voice said in the darkness. "I would never leave you."

A second purple flame lit the air. "I'm right here too, Wendy," Romeo said.

Loki chuckled. "Well it looks like you're okay then. See ya later." He disappeared.

"Natsu, what are you two doing?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly a huge flame of red and orange fire shot up into the sky. It exploded loudly.

"It's so pretty," Lucy mused. More bolts of fire flew from where Natsu was standing.

_Pop, pop, pop…_

Then a brilliant purple joined in, soaring high into the air before bursting into soft embers.

"Oh that's Romeo!" Wendy pointed excitedly.

The multicolored fireworks continued. Some were big, some small. Others pin-wheeled and twisted in circles while others zigzagged.

Lucy and Wendy lay back, watching the sky as their loved ones put on a magnificent show with their magic.

"Ready for the big finale?" the boys said in unison.

And then an enormous ball of red and purple fire was launched into the sky and erupted into millions of sparks that fell into letters.

It read: _I love you, Lucy _and then _I love you, Wendy_

Then Natsu and Romeo came running out of the shadows, tacking their loved ones to the ground in hugs.

"I'm so sorry for screwing things up," he said. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Lucy ruffled his fluffy pink hair. "That's okay, Natsu. It's all over, now."

The two of them stood up. "Now let's hurry and get back to the resort," Lucy grabbed his hand. "Our train leaves in an hour."

Natsu groaned. "Nooo not that again!"

Lucy rubbed his back. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, Natsu."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Promise?"

Lucy smiled. "Promise."

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Romeo shouted as he and Wendy started to run.

Natsu grinned. "Ready?"

Lucy nodded. "Let's go home."

**So this was more of a filler chapter... it's not my best I know.**

**There's only one last chapter after this ;(**

**But there will definitely be a bit of a... sequel I guess you could say...**

S


	13. Home

**Ahh! Last chapter!**

**Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers! Shout out to Kipor and Darkverger especially!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ugh. This sucks!" Natsu moaned as the train started to pull out of the station. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it." He was barely standing, arm slung over Lucy's folder as he weakly hung off of her.

The six wizards were on their way back to Fiore. They were all in one train cabin. The trip back home would be overnight, so their room came with small mattresses, blankets, and pillows.

"Here, hold him for a sec." She transferred Natsu to Gray. The ice wizard rolled his eyes but held Natsu upright against his chest. He even started gently rubbing his back and Lucy almost swore she heard him whisper something in his ear.

Lucy decided to ignore their odd display of friendship and continued with what she was doing. She situated each of the mattresses. There were only three, but for them, that was perfect. She put one on in each corner of the room and then laid an extra blanket in the middle of the room. That way they could sleep with their partners on their own, but still talk while sitting in the middle.

When she finished she was about to take Natsu back from Gray, but Gray was already helping the dragon slayer sit down. His strong arms held Natsu's waist and when they were sitting he let him rest against his shoulder.

Lucy and Erza giggle. Lucy sat down on the side closest to Natsu and Erza sat on the other side of Gray.

She kissed Gray on the cheek and his cheeks tinted pink.

Wendy and Romeo, hands still held together, sat down across from them.

Romeo wrapped his arms around Wendy from behind and pulled her in his lap.

"So," Wendy said through her giggles, "I was thinking about how to fix Natsu's motion sickness without my Troia."

Lucy rubbed Natsu's back. "Is that even possible."

"Maybe," Wendy said, playing with Romeo's fingers. "I think I have an idea that will work. The only thing is it might be a little… weird."

"Oh god please just tell us," Natsu moaned, still leaning against Gray.

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "Romeo will make some fire for Natsu to eat. That always seems to perk him up. Gray can make some ice for Natsu, seeing as he looks a little… warm."

Lucy looked down at the beads of sweat dotting her partner's forehead.

"Yeah why do you think he's hanging all over me?" Gray mumbled.

Lucy smirked. She knew there was really another reason they were being so friendly with each other.

"Lucy, Aries is the one who can make clouds, right?"

Lucy nodded. "You want her to make a bed for him?"

Wendy nodded. "I'll try my Troia spell one more time. And Erza can massage his back while you hold him in the front."

Everyone nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu whimpered.

"Alright!" Wendy beamed. "Natsu, shirt off."

"What? Why?" Gray asked, another blush rushing across his cheeks.

But Natsu was already weakly pulling his shirt over his head, his toned back muscles flexing.

Lucy summoned Aries who quickly made a fluffy bed of pink clouds. Gray scooped Natsu up in his arms and gently set him down.

"Mmm," Natsu buried his face in the fluff.

Lucy sat on the clouds and pulled him up so he was draped forward across her chest.

Gray sat behind Lucy and extended his hands. Cold air radiated from his palms and slowly crept down Natsu's shoulders and back.

Natsu sighed as his body began to cool down. "Ahh… that feels nice."

Erza cracked her knuckles. "Alright, Natsu. Ready?"

"Be gentle please," he moaned.

Erza started at his shoulders, pressing down hard into his muscles. Then she moved her hands down to his toned back, kneading rhythmically.

Natsu moaned again. But this time it wasn't out of nausea.

"Feeling better, Natsu?" Lucy nuzzled her cheek in his light pink hair.

Romeo conjured a light blue flame and held it over Gray's shoulder in front of Natsu.

Natsu took a small bite at first, but then started chewing anxiously. He swallowed and grinned. "Yeah, I can feel the motion sickness is going away. Great idea, Wendy."

Erza continued to press her fingers into Natsu's back. _Jeez he's ripped, _she thought to herself.

Lucy rested her head against Natsu's. It was weird to feel Natsu's warmth in front of her and Gray's cool air from behind.

_I'm basically spooning with Gray and Natsu at the same time, _she thought. _I'm literally living every Fairy Tail girl's dream._

Eventually Natsu's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, guys. You're the best," he muttered before falling asleep.

Gray moved off the pink cloud bed and Erza stopped her massage.

Lucy lay Natsu down on his side and pulled a blanket over him.

"He should be out until we get back," Wendy said quietly.

Lucy stroked his hair. "Thanks, Wendy. I hate to see him suffer like this."

"Well he has his friends," Erza said.

Romeo grinned. "That's right!"

Lucy glanced up at the clock. "It's late. I think we should all sleep too. We've been able to take this weekend off but I imagine there will be a whole line of jobs waiting for us when we get back to the guild."

Erza nodded and reequipped into red silk pajamas. She and Gray curled up on one of the mattresses. Wendy and Romeo did the same on the second.

Lucy smiled as she watched her friends settle down.

She, herself lay down next to Natsu as he snored softly. As she wrapped her arms around him from behind she sighed and closed her eyes.

It had been a long weekend, filled with more drama than she had ever imagined.

But she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She loved her nakama more than anything. And she knew that as long as they were together, she'd be happy.

Lucy heard Romeo and Wendy exchange words of affection and saw Gray and Erza snuggle in each other's arms.

She kissed the back of Natsu's head. And she knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

**And that's it!**

**But not really... because guess what! I'm expanding this into a series! Whoo!**

**I'll post an update chapter to let you guys know when the next story is up!**

**Again, thank you guys for all of your support!**


End file.
